


Kim and Ron's big date

by Hpghost



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpghost/pseuds/Hpghost
Relationships: Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable





	Kim and Ron's big date

"Mom." Kim yelled for her mom. "Yes Kimmie?" Ann answered to Kim. "I can not find the perfect outfit for Ron and I's big date tonight." Kim said. "Don't be uptight." Ann tried to make Kim feel good. Kim wore a white and black dress with white and black high heels. "Ding dong." The door bell rang. "Coming." Kim yelled as she walked to the door. "Oh, hey K.P". Ron said awkwardly to Kim. "Hey Kim." Rufus said. "You ready for Bueno Nacho K .P?" Ron Said. "Sure am." Kim said to Ron."Have fun Kim." Ann said to Kim as she walked with Ron. "I would get 2 naco grande size." Ron ordered. "Mmm, naco." Rufus said "No Rufus that one is for Kim." Ron said to Rufus. "Eh sorry." Rufus apologies to Ron.


End file.
